Questions Bring Love
by CrissSPN
Summary: Bella Swan had a very busy life until she returned to her birth place and met the man that changed her life forever. Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

I have never been so happy in my life. I have never felt so complete and I am not talking about my professional life. He held me closer to his strong chest and I felt my body relaxing under his pale skin. I was truly in heaven. But I had enough trouble to get here.

My name is Bella Marie Swan and this is my story.


	2. Return

Questions Bring Love

Chapter one: Return

"I'm telling you for the last time: I need a break!" I shouted angrily at the man in front of me. He just glared at me.

"You're the director of this newspaper and the best journalist in all the state! We need you here!" he insisted.

"No, you don't, Gregory! Stop being so annoying. I'm taking some time for myself." I replied bitterly.

"How much time?" he asked looking defeated.

"Two months."

"What? Are you nuts?" he was more than shocked. I laughed at his face.

"No, I am not, Gregory. But I need it. Working so much doesn't help me. My illness is getting worse and I just need some rest." I tried to convince him. He looked at me dead serious then smiled.

"You didn't look too good this week, I agree. What did the doctor tell you?"

"That the bronchia problem returned and it's worse. I need some wet air." I said laughing. He finally seemed convinced.

"Go and rest. Have a safe journey." and with that he left me alone. God! It was good to have so time free. I took my mobile slowly and wrote down a number then called. After a minute, a strong voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Dad, it's me, Bella." I said smiling.

"Bells, it's so good to hear your voice. How are you?"

"I'm fine, dad. I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming in Forks tomorrow in the morning and I'll stay there for a while."

"A while, dear?" his voice was demanding the truth. Poor dad, I haven't seen him for 2 years because of my job.

"I'm staying two months, dad!" I replied sweetly.

"That's great, Bells! I missed you so much. I'll see you tomorrow then." His voice was full of enthusiasm.

"Sure, dad. Love you!"

"Love you too!" he replied and ended the call. I put my mobile on the desk and closed my eyes. Happy images passed in front of my mind eyes, images from my childhood and from my high school years. There were colored images, full of energy and love. And they remained like this: still, unchanged, incomplete. After this, I moved to New York and graduated from a famous college. That made my life complete. I became the best journalist in the state and the director of the "New York Times" newspaper, the most read newspaper in the state. So, we were a huge business. After two years as a normal journalist, I became the director. And that made my professional life happier than ever and my personal life die. I was twenty three and had no boyfriend. I opened my eyes. Every man that tried to be with me ended sick of my busy life. But that was me…right? I groaned deeply and I closed my eyes again.

The next morning, I was driving fast on the empty road towards Forks. Forks was probably the wettest place on the world. There was always raining, but that was exactly what I needed: a wet place where I could stay and relax. The road was long and made me very tired, but I finally reached the town. Huge trees covered the houses like guardians. Has Forks always been so green? It was raining, of course, but I enjoyed that. I finally stopped my car in front of an old house. A man was already waiting for me in front of the door, dressed in police clothes, which made him very handsome. I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He laughed at that and responded to my quick embrace.

"I missed you, dad!" I almost shouted. I soon felt tears on my cheeks, burning my flash, but I didn't care. I was finally home.

"I missed you too, Bells! Welcome!" he replied.

"Thanks! It's good to be back here!" We both entered the house and sat on the old couch. So many memories came into my mind, so many great life moments, long passed happiness.

"You know, everybody has been asking of you!" said dad happily.

"Who?" I asked just to hear his voice again.

"Well, a lot of people." He clarified.

"Such as?" I insisted again.

"Let me remember." He thought for several minutes then answered. "Jessica Staley, Mike Newton, your best friend Angela, her boyfriend Ben, your ex biology teacher Mr. Varner, Tyler, Eric, Jacob (he gave a deep look), even Lauren."

"You were right. There are some people interested in my lifetime." I agreed.

"You never ask about them." mentioned dad. I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I asked you about Angela." I remind him.

"One time, months ago." He said sadly.

"Well, yes…" I admitted shyly. "I was busy!" I used my best excuse.

"You are always busy, Bells, that's the problem. I'm glad that you came in a little holiday, but what will happen when you'll go back to New York? You'll begin the hard work again and you'll get even sicker."

"And what do you expect me to do?" I asked a little upset.

"Quit you job." He answered simply. I remained shocked and looked at him like he was crazy. Was he joking?

"You have no right!" I shouted angrily. I felt my breathing accelerating.

"Hell no!" Yelled dad. "I'm you father!"

"You can't control my life!" I shouted back and got off the couch.

"Yes, I can!" he said angrily.

"You ca…!" but I didn't continue my answer. My breathing stopped and I fell on the ground unconscious. Everything went black.

R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Questions Bring Love

Chapter 2: First meeting

What is that awful smell? God, it makes me sick! What is this? Hell? Probably, it smells like there. I tried to open my eyes, to see where I really was, but I couldn't. Annoying!

"Try to calm down, Bella!" called a musical voice. Wow! Nice change! Now I'm in heaven. I began to shake again, trying to open my eyes, but they just refused. An ice-cold hand touched my too hot arm. It felt like a huge avalanche covering a hot volcano. Strange!

"Is it snowing outside?" I asked confused.

"No!" answered the beautiful voice.

"Then why are you so cold?" I was really curious. His hand left mine and that made me even more agitated.

"Miss Swan, you won't solve anything if you react like this. You can have another crisis and only God knows if you'll going to survive it!" The musical voice was angry now. I forced my eyes to open, without succeeding, again.

"You didn't answer my question." I pointed out quite annoyed. What was keeping my eyes shut?

"I'm sorry!" he replied formally. "I was outside for a long time and it's raining. I just entered the room and, soon after that, you woke up." He explained gently.

"Why can't I open my eyes? It's annoying!" I really wanted a true explanation.

"They wanted to keep as calm as they could so they covered your eyes with a material… just in case!" It took me some time to understand that they thought powerful light would have scared me. If my father had known me, he would have known that I afraid more of darkness than light, but however. I get it now!

"Can you remove it?" I begged him with a weak voice. He seemed to think because he replied minutes later.

"Sure!" a pair of cold hands touched my face slowly. I froze at that and felt a sweet smell. His scent was all over me and I groaned contently. He stopped at my wordless answer then continued his work. Seconds later, I felt a piece of tough material leaving my eyes. Freedom! I opened them with power and I first saw the sunrays playing my room. I turned my eyes to find my rescuer and I found him. It was an image that I'll never forget. In front of me was standing a young man, incredibly good-looking, with bronze hair arranged in all the directions, possible and impossible. His eyes were golden, liquid gold, such a unique color. His face was amazingly pale, but that only made him more attractive. I was in heaven and the only thing I could say in that moment was a smart observation.

"You know, outside… it's not raining…" I spoke shyly, trying to look away from his divine figure. He was too handsome to be true. He was too…everything.

"Yes…well…the rain just stopped." He seemed concentrated to find a good excuse.

"You're probably right. Is Forks, right? Here is always raining." I said coolly, admiring his face.

"Right." He agreed, relaxing. I turned my eyes towards him and, while he was looking at the door in front of my bed, I observed him better and that didn't help my little trust and concentration. He was really breathtaking.

Suddenly, the door opened and another incredibly good-looking man entered and went towards my white bed. He stopped, graceful as a dancer and looked at my test results.

"Miss Swan, my name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm a doctor!" he said smiling kindly.

"What's my problem doctor Cullen?" I was scared now.

"Well, I know that you know about your breathing problem, but there's something else. You don't suffer of a bronchia illness, you have a heart problem. You could have also died yesterday night, but you have been lucky." He explained.

"I see." My eyes were almost full of tears, when I felt a cold hand comforting me. I turned and saw the handsome young man next to me. Somehow, his coldness and his incredibly sweet smile made me stop my tears right before they were ready to escape from my sad eyes.

"It will be alright!" he whispered gently and I really felt better, under his little touch.

"Edward, you should go and tell Bella's father that she woke up." Said the doctor giving the man called Edward a deep look. He nodded and approached the door.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Isabella!" he said smiling. When I was turning my head towards him, I saw the sun shinning strongly outside. He left the room and I screamed after him.

"It's not raining outside!"

I heard his musical laughter exploding outside the room. I have to be dreaming.

R&R please and thank you **twilightteamjake**** and ****angelplusbuffyequals4ever**** for reviewing and putting my story on your favourites list and story alert list!**


	4. Chapter 4

Questions Bring Love

Chapter 3

"Bella, sweety, wake up!" I heard a hard voice in my head, hitting my mind like a piece of iron. Damn, stop these! "Bella, do it for me, please!" This time, the voice was begging me to wake up, but I didn't have the right mood. I will pretend that I'm asleep. "Bells, sweetheart! Little one!" Wait…wait…WAIT!!! I know this voice, it's so familiar to me.

"Dad?" I whispered still sleeping.

"Yes, I'm here, Bells! Wake up for dad!" He wanted too much. I was still feeling weak and waking up was a huge effort for my body. _Maybe another day,_ I laughed in my head.

"Charlie, I think you should let her sleep. She's still weak! Maybe later." Another voice interfered, but this time it was sweeter. It was like a cold wind in the middle of a hot summer. I just felt better hearing it. Of course, it took me less of time to recognize this one. It was Edward's, the handsome and incredibly gentle young man who stayed with me yesterday when I received the results. Well, now being honest, a very good word for him is hot!!!

"You're right, Edward. But, tell me, where's your father? Where's doctor Cullen?" asked Charlie with a defeated tone. Waaaait!! Father? Carlisle Cullen is Edward's father. Well, thinking better, I can find some common things: they are both incredibly good looking, they are both incredibly gentle and respectable, they both have golden eyes, they both have pale skin and…well, that's all, but it's enough for me to prove that Edward was doctor Carlisle Cullen's son. Incredible!

"I think he's in his office!" responded the unreal voice.

"I should go and talk with him a bit. Can you watch her for some time?" Charlie was visibly ashamed to ask that.

"Don't worry, chief Swan. She will be safe with me!" promised the beautiful voice. God, what's happening to me?

"I know, dear boy, I know!" and then footsteps were heard outside the room. I opened my right eye a bit, only to look at him, to be sure I wasn't imaging, but there he stood, in front of the large window, still and beautiful, breath-taking, charming, handsome, good-looking, sweet… stop Bella!!!

"You know, you can open your eyes now!" his tone was amused. How did he manage to catch me?

"You're fast!" I whispered.

"Yeah, I heard that before. Well, can I know why are you hiding from your father?" his voice was serious, but deep I could feel his interest.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to talk with him, that's all." I said simply.

"Why?" Hmm, to simple, right?

"Well, I told you, I'm not in the mood." Well done, Bella!

"You can open your eyes now, you know. It's not like you're afraid of me, or not?" his voice was again waiting a reply.

"No!" I answered quickly, maybe too quickly. And with that, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was looking at me and he was…smiling, but not a usual smile, but a crooked beautiful one. My bones melted quickly.

"It's good to hear that!" he came towards me and sat on the chair near me. "So, I should introduce myself because I didn't have a chance yesterday. I'm Edward Cullen." He was dazzling me, his burning mine like fire. I had to response but I couldn't.

"Bella…a!" I finished with a high tone because my breathing stopped. I had forgotten to breath! He approached my face worried and I felt his incredible scent. He smelled like waves crashing on the solid rocks near the huge ocean…so fresh. My heart began to beat again, but this time faster. He stayed like that, until his smell made me feel better.

"Are you ok?" he asked while he sat on his chair again.

"Yeah." I managed to answer, when my father rushed in with doctor Cullen.

"Bells, it's so good to see you awake! Are you feeling better?" asked Charlie worried. Edward shot me a strange look.

"Yes, dad, I'm better! Don't worry so much." I tried to make him feel better because I felt guilty for lying to him.

"Oh, child, you will kill me one day!" he declared tiredly. Seeing that, Edward cleared the chair and allowed my father to sit. God, he was amazing!

"Thank you, Edward, thank you!" said my father smiling.

"No problem, chief!" replied Edward smiling too.

"So, Bella, do you think you're ready to go home?" asked Carlisle smiling kindly to me. Going home now meant that I will probably never see Edward. No, that wasn't going to happen, I won't allow it!!!

"Well, I don't know." I was so unsure." I feel quite good." I realized that maybe he wasn't interested in me. "I'm ready to go!" I decided quickly and could swear I saw a flash of sadness in Edward's eyes. Of course, I was imagining.

"Fine, then, I will sign your papers", he said kindly and gave my father a lot of papers. "Here you are, Miss Swan! As I always say, I hope I won't see you here soon." He said laughing and I began to laugh with him. Charlie was smiling too, but Edward was only wearing a fake little smile. What's wrong with him now?

"Can I have some time alone please? I need to change. I'll meet you outside." I said to the three men.

"Sure, dear." answered the doctor. All walked away, but again I could swear Edward was looking with deep sadness at me. You're imagining, Bella!!! After some minutes I got dressed and packed my clothes and walked outside and towards the three men, waiting for me. I greeted Carlisle sweetly and thanked him for everything. When I reached Edward I felt a great electricity. He greeted me too and when we shook hands, I felt a little piece of paper passing to my hand and I took it without asking. He didn't look at me and left without another word. In Charlie's car I opened it and read"

_I don't know why I am doing this. I don't understand, but look, here's my number. I just feel like I will desire to see you again. So, don't think bad about me. You can refuse._

_Edward Cullen_

I took a deep breath and smiled.

R&R

Thanks twilightteamjake and angelplusbuffyequals4ever


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

2 years later

That was the last time I heard about him. He didn't answer my calls and my messages, he never was at the hospital when I tried to find him and his father told me that he went in a long journey. So, he left without a word after he had given me millions of hopes. Cheater! And I can't believe that I actually mad, furious, most of all sad and depressed because I though I have found the right guy, my soul mate, my love. Nope, error!

God, New York can be so annoying sometimes, most of all because it doesn't rain so much like in Forks and it's really overpopulated. I can't find peace here, not in this disturbing noise. I need some harmony.

My health was in a good condition now, thanks to the mysterious doctor Carlisle Cullen, who was a better doctor than the New York freaks. I didn't have a crisis since the one two years ago.

Two years…too much time passed since I saw him standing near my bed, trying to calm me down, to convince my weak heart that everything was going to be fine. He has been right…or not.

When he left he really took my heart with him. I'm so frustrated for feeling this stupid thing, but I can't do anything but bear…and bear. My life is all dark, dark and dark. I'm isolated. I'm alone…and I can't bear this! How can a person bear being alone? For me is impossible.

Bella, can you come here for a second?"

That was Gregory, again. I went towards his office and sit near him.

"What's happening?"

"Look here."

He showed me some pictures with a dead man. When I saw blood I closed my eyes. What the hell? Has he forgotten that I can't bear blood?

"Sorry."

I didn't open my eyes, but he probably realized my reaction.

"Just go on with the story please."

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. He looked a bit worried.

"Well, this man had been found in a forest in Forks."

I looked at him amazed. The man had been found in Forks? But Forks was so silent and peaceful. Incredible!

"He was probably killed by something big, he has bruises everywhere on his body. We need someone there to write an article and to investigate. I thought, well, that you'll maybe want to make it and you could visit your father."

Yup, not a bad idea, though the subject of the article scared me. But I'll do it. After all, I really needed to see dad.

"Sure, Greg, I'll do it!"

He seemed happy. He was such a coward.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to call dad and to prepare myself. I'll talk to you after I find out more about the crime."

He smiled again with that incredibly smile. Yup, I hated when he smiled. I left the room and took my phone. Dad will be so happy.

"Hello!"

His voice was the same, deep and serious.

"Dad, it's me!"

"Bells? Oh, darling, it's good to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, dad. I just wanted to tell that I'm coming tomorrow to Forks because I'm investigating the crime that occurred there."

He was silent for a moment and I got worried.

"Daddy?"

"You're sure you can handle this?"

"Sure, dad, don't worry. I'll be there at 8 in the morning, ok?"

"Ok, Bells, take care of yourself."

"Bye dad!"

"Goodbye!"

I closed the connection.

Forks was exactly like I remembered it. Rainy and very green, it was

beautiful. I really have missed all this view. I have missed the rain. I have

missed my dad. I have missed…him. God, concentrate Bella and stop thinking of that guy. He's gone, remember?

"Bells!"

My dad seemed excited to see me, so was I. It has been long, too long.

"Dad!"

We hugged each other tightly.

"Welcome child!"

"Thank you, dad! It's great to be home again!"

"Yes, but I was hoping to see you here just to spend some time with me not because you have some story to write…"

Ok, he seemed sad and worried. That's Charlie, he can't live without getting worried one hundred times a minute.

"Don't worry, dad! I will be fine."

He looked at me deeply, then he nodded and seemed convinced.

"Now, if you don't mind, can you take me to the place where the man was killed?"

"You have to do this now?"

"Yes, dad, if I want to get a month free."

I said smiling and I saw him relaxing. Good.

"Come on then Bells!"

He led me to his car and he drove towards the forest. So it really was an animal, some creature from the big and wonderful forest which made my childhood so beautiful.

"I'll go and look a little closer."

He nodded and went towards some other policemen who were talking quietly near his car. I entered the forest silently and admired it. The trees were like some big green guardians, protecting the magic of this incredible place. The leaves had formed a huge carpet, decorated with little flowers. Little birds were dancing on a mute song. I could feel the peace inside that place. How can a creature like that live in this calm forest? I don't remember for how long I walked and walked all over again, but I reached a big white house. It was huge and it had a big garden full with colorful flowers. I never heard about this house, in the forest. My dad never told me about it. While I was walking towards the house, not really looking at the road I felt my legs leaving the earth and my body falling God knew where, but something or somebody strong caught even before I was able to scream for help. The firm hands who caught me put me on the ground and let me calm down. For 20 minutes I wasn't able to talk or open my eyes, but after that I did it. I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me stood the person I hoped so much to see again.

"Edward…"

My whisper broke the forest's silence. I needed some answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Questions Bring Love

Chapter 5:Different

"Impossible! You're here!" I cried loudly, showing every piece of despair I had inside. "You have always been here?" This was my main question and he knew I wasn't going to give up!

He didn't really seem to observe my presence. He was just staring at something in front of him. I turned my eyes towards there, curious to see what was keeping him so busy. Looking there, I only saw trees, plants, but looking deeper, I finally saw my father and his policemen friends coming right towards us. I looked back at him and I realized that, this time, he was looking at me, in my confused eyes. I sent him a full of desire look, trying to make him understand that I wasn't ready and I didn't want to leave him right there. He seemed to get the idea because he took me in his arms with a quick move. I didn't have time to react, to show any impressions, to look at him. He held me closer to him and I felt his ice-cold skin, so pale, and his stone-made body. Edward took me into the shadows, hiding me from my only family, but this time I was glad he did it. It felt great to know that, after some minutes, I will get the answer I needed and that was a very good thing.

"Bella!" My dad shouted. His voice was worried and full o fear. For a moment, I wanted to go out of the dark and give him a big hug. I was feeling the love I didn't share with him for so long, too long. My head had been full of stupid issues: working, crying, eating, working and crying again. Amazing way to spend my lifetime, my life sucked. The dogs and policemen returned to their cars, my dad wad worried and I knew I had to don this quickly, to change this situation. It was now or never.

I looked up at him. Edward's eyes were more relaxed now, secure, but his body was still frozen, like he was expecting an attack, something dangerous to happen, but nothing came and I became anxious to begin my interrogation.

"Edward!" I called weakly, hoping he will return at his human way of being. He answered my desperate call with a movement from his stone body, and I understood he was awake. "You have to answer me some questions!"

"I don't have to do anything for you!" his reply had been angry and frustrated.

My eyes began to stare at his perfect face, at his sparkling face and at his dark black eyes. Wait a minute, his eyes were like gold two years ago and it was now when I realized that golden wasn't a normal eye-color for humans. What was happening here? My journalist instinct and brain began to work and I ended up thinking that this was his natural eye-color and that 2 years ago he was wearing contacts and my stupid mouth began to speak.

"Hey, are you wearing contacts?" I suddenly felt bad for asking him that, but I really needed to know. It was too weird and weird stuff made me feel uncomfortable. His expression changed inhumanly fast.

"No!" his eyes were hard to read.

"Ok." I was really afraid now. His behavior was so strange and way too different from the one he exposed 2 years ago. I didn't get it. He seemed to have a battle inside of him. After five minutes, he looked at me.

"It has been a long time!" he whispered. I melted at hearing his incredible voice: so musical, so sweet, so strong, so kind.

"It's not my fault, you know… You never answered your phone. I called you a lot and…"

"I know." He cut me off. He knew? Then why didn't he answer my calls? He forgot about me? He didn't want to see me again? Edward saw my sadness, my confusion and took my hand, but I dropped it and took a step backwards.

"I won't disturb you anymore, I'm sorry I interrupted your walk…", but, after I said the word 'walk", my lips couldn't move anymore. Something strong was keeping them together, something powerful was forcing them to stop talking. That something were his lips, his soft and delicate pale lips, touching mine in amazing synchronization, talking without words, understanding without sounds, feeling without realizing. After a moment that seemed only a few seconds, his lips left mine and, until I opened my eyes, he was gone. Gone, gone, gone. After two years, he was gone.

"Not again!" I screamed. I felt tears coming out from my eyes. I couldn't bear it again. I felt my heart racing too fast and my eyes closed. Everything disappeared. I screamed at the new pain in my body and I felt two strong hands taking me away from the cold earth. I knew those cold arms and that made me smile through my tears. I knew it was different this time.

"Sleep, love, rest…" I heard a slow whisper and I listened to it. I feel asleep.

R&R please!


End file.
